First Kiss
by HermioneRose
Summary: Ryan wants to give Haylie her first, real kiss. But, how will he do it? In honor of Valetine's Day, Rylie.


**Author's Note: Whoot! Just in time for Valentine's Day, guys! This isn't my next story, it's just a one-shot that I wanted to do before Valentine's Day arrives (which is tomorrow!), so I wanted to do a cute one-shot of where Ryan tries to kiss Haylie. I love to do Ryan when I do one-shots...do not ask, I don't even know myself. Happy reading, and enjoy, guys!**

**Chapter One: Just One Kiss**

Ryan Evans sat up, defeated.

It was the tenth time in a row that he tried to kiss Haylie Anderson, his girlfriend of only eight days.

Ryan really liked her, but if he tried to kiss her, Haylie would just errupt into fits of laughter, and basically fall off the couch.

He guessed she was probably just nervous. After all, they had been going out for only eight days, and he didn't want to rush anything...was he?

"I'm sorry."

Ryan looked back at Haylie, who was wearing a frown, and was playing with a strand of her blonde hair.

"No, it's okay." Ryan replied, giving her a ressuring smile, and Haylie shook her head.

"I know you really want to kiss me, but...I get nervous, and everytime I get nervous, or lie, I giggle. It's kind of stupid, really." Haylie explained, and Ryan looked at her.

"It's not stupid. I think it's rather cute." Ryan told her, and he saw Haylie blush.

If it was one thing he wanted Haylie to be, was to be comfortable around him. He wasn't going to try and do anything to her, and or try not to make her feel rushed, because Ryan wanted this to be her first _real _kiss (not the one they shared inside and outside of the auditorium), and he wanted to take it slow.

All they had to do was get past Haylie's nervous laughter.

"But, I really am." Haylie said again.

"Haylie, it's nothing to be sorry about. I can understand why your nervous." Ryan replied, and Haylie raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really? How so?" she asked.

"Well, girls except guys to make the first move, right? They think it's romantic like that." Ryan said, and he slightly blushed as she laughed.

"I guess it's romamtic, but I know some guys find it annoying they have to make the first move all the time, and they rather want the girl to do it." Haylie explained, and Ryan shrugged.

"I don't find it annoying, because I want it to be romantic." Ryan replied.

"Well, you don't have too. I can do it. I don't mind." Haylie explained.

"No, you don't. I will." Ryan explained, and Haylie looked at him with a smile on her face.

"Okay." she said, and another silence followed them, and Ryan kept looking at Haylie, who was staring out into space.

He really wanted to kiss her, and sometimes he'd listen to the other Wildcats tell about their kissing advice: waiting untill the time was right, to keep your eyes closed or open, things a guy should know if he was placed with this kind of pressure.

_Kiss her already! _a thought popped inside his mind.

Then, another thought followed after the previous one:

_No, wait untill the time is right!_

But, when he would be ready, she'll be leaving...

Ryan shook his head, and looked at Haylie again.

She probably been with alot of guys who were quick-minded, and knew when the time would be right, and never took thoughts into consideration, like Ryan did.

And romantic, were good kissers, and...

Ryan sighed, and gazed down at the floor.

Why was he obsessing over just one kiss?

Because he wanted it to be perfect: perfect for her.

It didn't need to be perfect for him, even though this would be his first kiss too, but girls like his twin sister, Sharpay, dreamed about what their first kiss would be like, and Haylie's first kiss would be with him.

"You must think I'm wasting your time." Ryan suddenly said, and Haylie looked at him.

"Of course not!" she replied.

"It's true! While your friends talk about _their _first kiss, you still haven't gotten yours yet." Ryan pointed out.

"Ryan, it's okay. You are not rushing yourself, or me. When we agreed to go with each other, you told me we'd take it slow."

God, this sounded too much like an arranged marriage...like the one he had to do for gym class!

Ryan looked at her again, and smirked.

"How come your so calm about this? Aren't you wondering how much of a good kisser I am?" he asked.

"I am, but I want to surprise myself."

"With what?" he asked.

Haylie laughed as she threw a pillow at him.

"If I told you, you'd get offended."

Ryan smiled as he lifted the pillow from his face.

"Of course not! I do not get offended easily."

"What about that one time when Chad called you a drama--"

Ryan cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"That's because _I am _a drama geek. That's what our "clique" is called." he explained.

"Ryan, there must be more to you than being a drama geek." Haylie protested.

"Other than the fact that I came from a very rich upbringing, Chad may be right." Ryan stated, and Haylie grinned.

"Ryan!"

"Well, it's true, Haylie. Just like Troy and the Wildcats are called jocks, and Gabriella and Taylor are called nerdettes for a reason."

"Where do I fit in, then?"

Ryan looked at her, startled.

"What?"

"If everyone is labeled like you said, then I want to be labeled too."

Ryan coughed, and Haylie frowned.

"Haylie, you do not want to be labeled. At East High, when you join a certain group, you are what you are. I suggest being a floater." he responded.

"But, that's what I was at my old school!" she explained, and Ryan arched an eyebrow.

"I thought you were one of the popular people, only nicer!" he protested.

"Yeah, but I was also a floater! I went from table to table, and I made no proper friends! I liked how I sat with Troy, Gabriella, and the Wildcats, and it made me accepted, like I belonged at their table, and they enjoyed my company as well!" Haylie commented, and Ryan realized she was about cry, and Ryan wasn't good in situations when people started to cry: especially girls like Haylie.

"Haylie, I didn't know that! I just thought..." he trailed off, and he watched her cry, and he felt helpless.

It felt just like the time when his mother, Mrs. Evans, gotten a phone call, and she cried for three days straight: Sharpay eventually told him that grandma, Grandmother Evans, died without mother knowing.

Ryan scooted closer to the crying girl, and placed a hand under her chin so she was looking straight at him.

Then, he didn't know why he did this, but he did: he kissed her softly on the lips, and the last of Haylie's tears were dried instantly.

Finally, they broke apart, and Ryan looked at her wordlessly, and Haylie began to smile.

"Ryan." she stated, and Ryan was still looking at her.

"I know, it was--"

"Romantic!" she explained, and Ryan felt his eyes widen.

"What?" he asked.

"Yeah! Alot of girls said when they had their first kiss, it was under a starry sky. But, yours...it was pure romantic." she commented/

Ryan slightly blushed, and he smiled.

"See, I didn't know what do...so, I kissed you. Maybe I should have done that to my mother also." he explained as Haylie laughed, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, I think your a greater kisser. I look forward to more of those in the near future."

"Do you want them unplanned, like now, or just when the time feels right?" he asked.

"Whatever is fine with me." Haylie said, as she snuggled up to him, and Ryan smiled, and kissing the top of her head.

So, in the end, you can say that both of them got their perfect, first kiss.


End file.
